Ithlon
Overview Ithlon is a mountainous realm and the ancestral home of the unicorn. The realm is ruled by a single Lord assisted by the Ithlian nobility who are outranked only by the King of Luftilma and the royals. It is considered the “State of the Moon” and a parallel to its sister-state Velia, the “State of the Sun”. Culture Overview Ithlon is a society of order and poise, valuing stability and commitment over flexibility and variation. The functionality of society as a whole takes priority over individual freedoms and fluidity. Equines fall into societal roles early in life and are expected to remain confined to that role’s pre established structure until death or retirement. Each member of society is provided with standard care requirements (food, housing, healthcare, etc.), but are also expected to contribute to society to their utmost ability. Freeloading is not tolerated in Ithlian culture and consistent perpetrators may be subject to legal action such as indentured servitude to the crown or, in extreme cases, exile from Ithlon. As such, individuals with disabilities are cared for, but are still expected to make at least some contribution to society, even if only minor. Careers, relationships, and worship are considered the three main facets of societal life in Ithlon and an equine’s time should be well-balanced between them. Deliberate and blatant favoritism to one of these life aspects is thought of as irresponsible and often selfish, though it is typical for individual’s focus to be slightly skewed to a single aspect. Those who hop between career paths or lack dedication to family or worship are viewed as aimless and undesirably noncommittal. Laws are greatly respected amongst Ithlians in general and most Ithlians tend to be strict law abiding citizens. The distaste for lawbreaking is so strong that it is not uncommon for family members to bring their own kin to justice. It is also quite ordinary, however, for friends and family to invest significant time and energy to recuperate their delinquent fellows into proper members of society. Composure is highly valued amongst the Ithlian people and concealing one’s negative emotions and not allowing them to bubble over or affect one’s work or relationships is considered a vital skill. Lack of emotional control is heavily looked down upon and viewed as unbecoming. Expression of positive emotions is much more acceptable, but even still Ithlians prefer modest displays of emotion rather than loud, exuberant expression. Public displays of affection are discouraged, though small pecks and brief hugs are tolerated. Values/Vices Etiquette Life Stages * Childhood: Years 0-12 Curiousness is encouraged in children and questions (even socially uncomfortable ones) are rarely hushed. Culturally, adults will answer children’s questions to their best of ability and tend not to spare details that may be blunt or disquieting. Traditionally, skill development begins early on in the home where parents will begin teaching their child etiquette, reading, writing, speaking, basic teke use, and worship of Arocasia. Foals enter state schools at the age of 4 and attend four days a week, except in Prismallon were a 5th additional school day is typically offered. In remote regions were foals may live far from school, they will be boarded at their school for their 4 school days and then sent home for 3 days to be with their families. Children are expected to be studious and well mannered by an early age. School curriculum includes reading and writing, math, basic science, history (focused on ithlon and luftilma, decent information on velia history, and minor information on ilaidun history), magic, religion, government, and natural resources (in which they will learn about Ithlon’s natural geography and native flora and fauna). Quality of schooling tends to increase in proximity to Prismallon. Supplemental instruction is sometimes available for children struggling with teke or magical control, though it’s rare in rural schools. At the age of 12, children begin attending school only 3 times a week and are prompted to begin experimenting with apprenticeships. * Adolescence: Years 12-20 Apprenticeships usually take up 3 days in a child’s week, providing a single day of rest to be with family. It is acceptable for children to hop between apprenticeships between the years of 12-15 to discover what they are best suited to, but by 15 they are expected to have narrowed their choices and begin settling into a career path. After the age of 15, children are no longer required to attend school and may devote themselves fully to their apprenticeship of choice. Often, children are limited to what apprenticeships and careers are available locally although traveling for an apprenticeship is not unheard of and these foals are usually housed by their mentor. * Adulthood: Years 20-60 An Ithlian is considered to ‘come of age’ at 20 and should be well on their way within their chosen career path. The 20th birthday is one for great celebration and is tends to be by far the most excessive birthday celebration in an Ithlian’s life. Traditional gifts for this occasion are usually related to the equine’s chosen career, but it’s also very common for families to use this occasion to help secure a nice starter home for the equid in question. By this point, equines are expected to be mostly independent from their parents. For those who are not on the conventional path and are still undecided on a career or life path, the 20th birthday can be a source of great shame. * Old Age: Years 60+ Ithlians should work diligently in their career until old age, which is universally considered to be around 60 in Ithlian culture. Retirement is socially acceptable at this point in life, but it is considered much more honorable to devote one’s time to be a mentor or guidance to younger horses in one’s career. This is believed to strengthen society and ensure that the next generation is just as capable as the last. Retiring early because of injury or illness is seen as reasonable, but remaining in one’s career as a mentor or guidance despite difficulty is heavily preferred. Early retirement due to financial stability is looked down upon and considered a waste of potential and society’s investment in the individual, as well as a robbery to the younger generation. Life Events Family and Relationships Gender and Sexuality Art Literature Philosophy Music Beauty and Fashion Holidays and Celebrations Spirituality